


Cocoa

by green_grin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin
Summary: Happy holidays Hatsu! I hope you won't mind I used Crowley's snake form in this one, when I imagine cuddles and confort, I love to picture him in his snake form <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Iwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwa/gifts).




End file.
